Home At Last
by ShadowWolfDemon19
Summary: I stared at the older boy in shock. "Sh-Shinji?" The boy looked at me with a small smile and nodded, "Haruhi, I" but before he could finish, I ran to him and hugged him tightly, as if he was my life line and started to cry. "I missed you, Niisan"
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoplez! This is Shadywolf with another story! {Cheers} Anyway, sorry if i have not updated my other story but I will get to it.

I hope you guys enjoy it XD

Disclaimer: i do not own Ouran HighSchool Host Club. I only own the plot and my OCs. If I did... well I'll leave that to your imagination ;)

* * *

Chapter 1

"What. The. Fuck. WHO THE HELL WOULD MAKE A SCHOOL PINK?! AND WHY THE FUCK PINK! IN ALL THE COLORS IN THE WORLD, WHY. THE. FUCK. PINK?!" As the boy was ranting on why the school was pink, another boy was getting out of the limo giving the ranting boy an amused smirk.

"Leo, you must calm down, you are going to cause a scene" he said as the boy, Leo, turned around and glared at him.

"If you haven't noticed Ryu, there is no one here, so you can go-"

"Enough." At the new voice, Leo and Ryu turned to their friend who was also getting out of the limo. "You are being very loud. Even if there is no one around, they can probably hear you from inside the school."

Leo glared at the other, but it wasn't as powerful as it was on Ryu. He turned away from the younger male and stared at the school with disgust. "Sorry Shinji, But can you really blame me? The school is pink for crying out loud!" he said as he was waving his arms wildly at the school while looking at Shinji. Sighing, Shinji walked ahead of the two and headed towards the pink building. Without looking back he knew that they would follow him.

Leo was complaining to himself about the school being pink, but followed Shinji with reason. Ryu just followed the younger male with a smile, knowing full well why Shinji and them were here.

The three males walked into the school and headed toward the main office, but that took longer than it should because they got lost.

"Leo, you got us lost," Ryu sighed as he looked around the empty hallway. Leo turned around and glared at Ryu for what seemed like the fifth time today.

"What was that!?" Leo all but screamed in Ryu's face, but Ryu did not seemed to be fazed by it.

"We were supposed to go left."

"No we were supposed to go right!"

"Left."

"Right!"

"Left."

"Right Damn It!"

Shinji just stared at his friends as they continued to fight on which way they were supposed to go. He sighed ah he looked around the hallway, purposely ignoring them. He saw two girls walking towards them, giggling and talking to each other. He was also going to ignore them too, until he overheard them say something that caught his interest.

"I cannot wait to see Fujioka-kun!" said the girl with shoulder length curly, brown hair. She was blushing and was all giggly when she mentioned Fujioka.

"Hehe, I know, I can't wait either!" said the other girl with long, straight, blond hair.

Thinking that the two girls could actually be useful to him, he walked in front of them. "Excuse me," they stopped to look at Shinji and their faces turned red. Shinji was confused as to why they turned red but didn't show it or questioned it. "Are you acquainted with Haruhi by any chance?" Leo and Ryu had finished their petty argument and were by my side now, but of course Leo had to say something about their yellow dresses. The two girls were now ten times redder then before and were also stuttering. '_Did they have a cold or something?' _Shinji thought.

The girl with the blond hair looked at the three handsome guys in front of them, _'OMG THEY ARE HOT!_' she thought. Her friend was also thinking the same thing.

"Um… do you mean Fujioka-kun?" she asked.

Shinji nodded, "yes do you know where Haruhi is?" He was confused as to why they used the suffix to her last name but I kept it to himself. Hopefully Leo and Ryu would not mention it but he knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"Can you please show us as to where 'he' is?" Ryu asked sweetly, making the girls drool because of his voice and were in a dream-like state. Leo shook his head in disgust, "if they knew what he was capable of, they would be running for the hills." He whispered to Shinji.

"Yeah we are heading to the Host Club now," said the brunette, still in the dream-like state. Wait, Host Club?

"You can follow us if you want." Said the blonde. As they both walked away from them and took the lead. Curious as to why Haruhi would be in the Host Club, they followed them.

After a few minutes though, Leo was started to get irritated. The stupid girls would look over their shoulders and would start blushing and giggling. Worst of all they tried to start a conversation with Shinji, who was ignoring them, but they still were trying. He didn't like the idea of them talking or going near him. He wanted them to go and stay away from his Shinji. Ryu was thinking the same thing. Even though he didn't show it, he was just as irritated as Leo. Shinji on the other hand, was just confused. He didn't understand as to why the girls would look at him and start a pointless conversation with him when he didn't want to talk to them. He started to get uncomfortable, but he didn't show.

For what seemed like hours, but really was only eight minutes, the girls stopped in front of a music room. They turned around to them but they had a sad look on their face.

"Fujioka-kun is in here with the Host Club but we have to go finish our projects that are due tomorrow," said the blonde. The brunette nodded her head in agreement. The girls waved goodbye and left.

"Why would Haruhi be in A Host Club? Isn't she a girl?" Ryu asked as he stared at the sign above the doors saying 'Music Rm.3'. Shinji just shrugged his shoulders as he opened the doors. When he opened the doors, all three were attacked by a bunch of rose petals and were blinded by light. In the distance, Shinji heard people say 'welcome' as he swatted the petals away. He was about to say something but Leo interrupted him.

"What the hell!" Leo shouted as he shook his hair wildly to get the petals off of his head.

"Must you really shout," Ryu sighed as he too, tried to get the petals off of him, but in a calmer matter. Leo stopped shaking his head and started to yell at Ryu. Of course Ryu had to reply with his own remark to Leo and then they started to fight. Shinji sighed as he stared at his friends. 'Here we go again,' he thought.

* * *

**YEAH! First Chapter Done! If you want the descriptions of the boys, then your going to have to read it in the next chapter. MWAHAHAHA!**

**I don't know if I'm going to base it off the Anime or not but that won't be until maybe like the thrid chapter. But even if you don't like it please R&R so I know that I'm doing something wrong**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoplez Shadywolf here with the second Chapter! and I want to thank those who reviewed, followed, and put this story as their favorite! I love you peoples! XD Anyways this chapter is a gift to you cause i was planning to put it up after I have finished my mid-terms but since I'm a nice person when i want to be, I'll give it to you now. I hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC! I only own my OCs and the plot. (do i always have to do this...)

* * *

Chapter 2

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I saw the door open as we got into our spots and by we; I mean me and the Host Club. We watched as the door opened more and we said our usual 'welcome'. We waited for the girls to walk in. But instead of our regular customers, three boys were in the door way, trying to get rid of the rose petals that have pelted them on the way in.

"Why are they here?" Hikaru asked out loud.

"Are they lost?" Kaoru asked after Hikaru.

"They don't seem to be in our school are the new?" Tamaki-Sempi said, trying to sound smart, but everyone knew that they didn't go here.

"Boss we already knew-" Hikaru started.

"That, are you that stupid?" Kaoru finished.

Tamaki-Sempi then shouted at the twins and that started their own argument on who was more stupid. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kyoya writing something in his evil black notebook. Hunny-Sempi was talking to Usa-Chan about the new comers and Mori was as quiet as ever.

"What the hell!" at the shout from one of them, everybody stopped at what they were doing (except for Mori-sempi since he was doing nothing) and stared at the one who shouted. He was taller than the other two and looked almost as tall as Mori-sempi, (A/N: and that's saying something cause Mori is really tall). He had platinum white hair that was spiky and wild and light green eyes. He had broad shoulders and you could see his muscle form from under his shirt, though he didn't have that body builder form (A/N: Thank God! I don't understand why people would want that kind of muscles). His face was thin and had high cheekbones. His posture was that of irritation and annoyance.

"Must you really shout." I turned to the other who had spoken and studied him. He was the second tallest in the group and shorter by two inches. He had black shoulder length, wavy hair with bright purple highlights and had golden eyes. He had a toned body that wasn't as muscular as the other but it was still there. His posture told me that he always seemed calm but on high alert.

The two of them started to fight but it seemed a little one-sided. Their appearances seem so familiar to me, but I could not remember where I met them before. I looked to the last one of the group and studied him like I did with the others. He was the shortest of the two and roughly the same height of the twins. He had brown hair that stopped at the middle of his back and was kept in a low ponytail. I couldn't see his eyes because he was facing his friends and was trying to stop them from hitting each other. He wasn't as built as the other two but he didn't seem weak either. His posture told he was lazy, alert, and dangerous. There was only one person that I know who was like that, but I haven't seen or heard from him in seven years… I didn't want to get my hopes up.

I was awakened from my thoughts as I heard two loud slaps. The two that were fighting were now holding their heads and groaning in pain.

"OW! Shinji, what was that for." Said the Albino as he rubbed his head and the other just smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Shinji-kun." My heart stopped as they said his name. I was about to call out to him, but I was stopped as Tamaki-sempi asked who they were. I don't know whether to be relieved or irritated. I looked back at the group who turned to look at Tamaki-sempi, but in truth I was more interested of the one in the middle. I gasped as he turned around. He had fading sky blue eyes and had his bangs covering his left side and a little of his eye. He also had a scar on his lower lip. The same scar that I remember since childhood. **It** was him! All I felt now was fear, hope, and joy, fear that he might have forgotten me, hope and joy that he might and will be in my life again. I watch them bow a little and he started to talk.

"I apologize for the disturbance, but I was informed that Haruhi Fujioka was here with the Host Club?" He was looking for me? Before anybody said anything, I stepped forward and stared at the older boy. "Sh-Shinji?" I was shaking and felt tears coming out, but I won't cry, not until I know for sure that it was really him. I saw him look up at me and we stared at each other for a few seconds. He stood up strait and gave me a small smile. The same smile I remember so well, "Haruhi, I" before he could have finished his sentence, I ran up to him and hugged him tightly, as if he was my life line and I started to cry. "Your back. Your finally back!" I whispered as I felt him hugged me back just as tightly. "Yeah, I'm back. I missed you, Haruhi." He whispered back. "I- I missed you too, Niisan."He was back. I finally have him back in my life again. I have my niisan back. My brother.

* * *

MWAHAHAHA Another Cliffhanger. Thats all I really have actually so you are going to have to wait after I am done with my midterms for another chapter and that will be friday when I finish so sorry! But I will need your help with something. My friends from school wants my characters to be special and different. here is what they want:

1) Have Shinji, Ryu, and Leo to have special abilities

2) Have them become assassins (well I was already thinking that but I want you guys to decide)

3) Let them have both.

Remember you guys will also be going against my friends from school so there will be some compatition. But this would help with the story alot. If you want something different you can PM me or review.

Well thats all I have until next time!

Shadywolf out~


	3. Author Note

Hey Shadywolf here! Im very sorry if I lied about updating the other Friday when I told you guys I would after my midterms. There has been a lot of stuff happening with the midterms and two of my family died a week ago two days after each other... it was horrible... Anyways I really am sorry I never intended to not update but I'll try to soon after things have settled down. Hope you guys won't be mad at me. If it will make you feel better I found one of my old stories and I'll post that up for you. I haven't thought of a name for it yet but its a Pokemon story. And i'm planing it to be a YAOI XD If you dont like yaoi then go crawl in a hole and die! XP (I'm kidding don't take it seriously O_o'). But if ya are, then your welcomed abored the yaoi express! (wow that was lame...) Anyways I'll post that story soon don't know when so just check my profile once in a while until then.

Again I am very sry! As for now I will try to updat soon!

Shadywolf out!~


End file.
